


Hit Me At Breakneck Speed

by rrealism



Series: Haikyuu! Hogwarts AU! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, this is my first fic ever dont kill me plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrealism/pseuds/rrealism
Summary: Sugawara Koushi didn’t usually come to Quidditch games. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the sport, or even that he didn’t have any friends on the team. Of course in his first years, he was adamant about seeing every match. The thrill of Quidditch was reason enough to go, not to mention the excitement at finally attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But now, in his fourth year at the school, the games had lost much of their luster. On a normal day, he would rather cram in some extra study time, or (far less likely), relax for the couple of hours the match would have taken.However, today was not a normal day.~Alternatively, Suga decides to go to a quidditch match falls head over heels with the new Gryffindor Keeper.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu! Hogwarts AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899394
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Hit Me At Breakneck Speed

Sugawara Koushi didn’t usually come to Quidditch games. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the sport, or even that he didn’t have any friends on the team. Of course in his first years, he was adamant about seeing every match. The thrill of Quidditch was reason enough to go, not to mention the excitement at finally attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But now, in his fourth year at the school, the games had lost much of their luster. On a normal day, he would rather cram in some extra study time, or (far less likely), relax for the couple of hours the match would have taken. 

However, today was not a normal day. It was the first game of the season, and though this wouldn’t have generally swayed Suga, this year the Slytherin team had two new second-years starting. Specifically, Tsukishima Kei and, to no one’s surprise, Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

At first, Suga hadn’t understood why Yamaguchi put up with the temperamental blonde so adamantly. When Suga met them as first-years on the Hogwarts Express, he had instantly noticed how Yamaguchi treated Tsukishima like the sun itself. Only minutes after introducing himself, the freckled boy was telling him how “Tsukki is 188 cm. He’ll be 190 cm soon!” (“What’s with the bragging Yamaguchi?”, “Gomen Tsukki.”) Over time, however, Suga had warmed up to the sarcastic giant, and he only dared hope, said giant had warmed up to him. Oikawa himself had joked that he was adopting kids left and right, which although true, was quite hypocritical of him. (Suga definitely enjoyed pointing this out.)

So here he was, cramming himself into the mass of people on the stands and questioning his life choices. He sat down next to a group of excited-looking first-year Slytherins and surveyed the field disinterestedly. It was empty save for the school’s Quidditch coach Ukai and the seventh year Saeko Tanaka, who was to be the announcer for the match.

Suddenly, in a flash of green and red robes, the two opposing teams soared onto the field. They flew daringly, (and perhaps a tad bit precariously) over the stands, coming to a halt at the center of the field.

As Tanaka began announcing the teams, Suga felt his gaze drifting over to the Gryffindor side of the field. Last year’s Gryffindor team had been made up mostly of 7th years, so unsurprisingly, the entire team looked completely different. Suga recognized third-year Beaters Tanaka and Nishinoya, as well as fifth-year Chaser Yamamoto. There were two unfamiliar figures on the field but Suga found himself unable to focus on them as a boy stepped out of the huddle. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and had a rugged, athletic, appearance. Short, dark hair framed a sharp, squared, jawline; Piercing eyes seemed to bore through all in front of him. Above all, he moved with an undeniable air of confidence, and Suga wouldn’t have needed to see him shake hands with Oikawa to know he was the captain.

Suga vaguely recognized the name as Tanaka introduced him to the crowd: Sawamura Daichi. He was a fourth-year like Suga and fairly well known around Hogwarts. Although Suga had never had a class with the boy, he had heard plenty of him from the gossip of his good looks and kind personality. 

Oikawa unsurprisingly made a show out of stepping forward to shake the fellow captain’s hand. As a newly elected captain himself, his popularity among the girls of the school had only increased. One handshake and punch to the side (courtesy of Iwaizumi) later, Oikawa was walking (limping) back to his broom to join his fellow teammates. Suga quickly identified Sawamura as the Keeper when he flew over to the goalposts and assumed a defensive stance. 

The snitch and bludgers were released, the quaffle was thrown up, and the shrill sound of the whistle sent the players soaring high above the crowd.

“Second-year Kageyama has taken first possession of the ball! He passes to Yamamoto who is racing down the pitch and- oof, that looked like it hurt. A nasty bludger sent at Yamamoto by Slytherin Beater Iwaizumi! Yamaguchi the second-year chaser has caught the ball and is passing it to fellow second-year Tsukishima. He’s racing down the field, he aims... and the ball is blocked by Keeper Sawamura!” Suga groaned alongside his fellow Slytherin, but couldn’t help feeling relieved after Sawamura’s shout of victory.

The score progressively increased as Suga’s loyalty to Slytherin slowly diminished. Time was swept away in the smooth movements of the Griffindor Keeper, who was mesmerizing as he blocked ball after ball. It was at 52 to 49 points for Slytherin when the orange-haired Gryffindor seeker threw himself into a dive. 

“And what is this?! Seeker Hinata Shoyuo has spotted the snitch! Could this be the sudden end of the match? But here’s Slytherin’s seeker Oikawa racing to catch up! This is a bloody close one…” And with that, Tanaka quieted and the thick silence only heard before the catching of a snitch suffocated the stands. 

Hinata pulled up at the last second, face flushed and clutching gold in his tiny palm. The stands roared back to life. “Hinata Shoyuo has caught the snitch! Gryffindor WINS!” And suddenly Suga was cheering louder than he ever had before. 

“The final score is 202 to 49 for Gryffindor! That’s my little brother’s team! Bloody brilliant players they are!”

From the field, Suga swore Sawamura looked over at him, the one cheering boy in a sea of green.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ao3! I'm so excited (and fucking nervous) to finally start posting fics online. ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶   
> I've always loved writing but have never felt confident in my work. I really hope you guys enjoy this little drabble! I am probably going to make a part two with the actual meeting (oops sorry to keep you in suspense). To be completely honest to you guys, I suffer from a lot of mental health issues so I cannot promise that I will stick to an upload schedule at all. I hope you will be patient with me anyways. (￣▽￣*)ゞ  
> Lemme know what you think, or if you have any criticism or even requests.   
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> -author-chan __φ(．．;)


End file.
